Vongola Production
by inukag9
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, à la tête de la plus grosse entreprise de production du monde! Mais voilà, un concurrent lui fait un sale coup bas. Le japonais règle rapidement le problème et fait un tour des studios. Un peu de tout les couples classiques!


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Bon, me revoilà avec un nouvel one-shot! Un petit délire né de mon esprit tordu, comme d'habitude! XD J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bande de petites perverses! (Dit celle qui a écrit ça…)

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Vongola Production**

Vongola Production, entreprise appartenant aux Vongola, se transmettant un savoir-faire de génération en génération. Les voilà à présent dans l'ère de la célèbre dixième génération, la plus productive, la plus efficace, toujours premier sur le marché, et surtout, indétrônable depuis la première génération. Jamais une qualité pareille ne s'était fait sentir depuis cette première génération. Vongola Production est une entreprise qui avait fait son temps, ne cessant de s'adapter à son ère afin de satisfaire son client. Ils sont passés par toute les voix artistiques possibles et inimaginables, passant par l'art la plus pure à la plus avant-gardiste de son temps, que ce soit par les toiles, les estampes, la musique, les spectacles, les quartiers rouges… Ils règnent en maître dans le monde de l'ombre, étendant leur influence sur la Terre entière. Decimo Vongola s'est lancé dans une entreprise folle. Oui, cette dernière génération s'est lancée dans le dur et cruel univers de la production. Mais pas n'importe laquelle! Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ses vingt-cinq ans, Sawada Tsunayoshi, très grand leader malgré quelques réticences à ses débuts, avait accepté de reprendre cette affaire «familial». C'était la production de…

- Juudaime! Nous avons un problème!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris était entré en trombe dans le bureau de son supérieur, l'air paniqué, de la paperasse d'une main et un téléphone de l'autre. Il en avait même oublié de retirer ses lunettes de lecture. Pourtant Tsuna ne leva même pas la tête de ses propres documents. Faisant peu cas de la fougue habituelle de son subordonné.

- Que se passe-t-il, Gokudera-kun?

- Notre concurrent nous a fait un sale coup bas, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Tous nos acteurs sont outs.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, président de l'agence Vongola Production, se mit debout en repoussant violemment son fauteuil, frappant son bureau avec ses mains. Gokudera Hayato, vice-président de l'agence de production sursauta. Découvrant, par un hasard total le fabuleux talent caché de son cher Juudaime, l'italien avait tout fait pour faire connaitre au monde quel production de géni était ce jeune japonais à l'apparence frêle. Il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

- Ahah~ Hayato, faut pas dramatiser, on a qu'à en engager d'autre.

Yamamoto Takeshi, deuxième vice-président en compagnie de Gokudera, arriva peu de temps derrière l'argenté. Une autre découverte hasardeuse recrutée sur le mode spécial Vongola. Un talent inné qui en ferait pleurer plus d'un. Tsuna avait jugé qu'un vice-président ne serait pas suffisant, et pour les décisions importantes, mieux valait avoir plus d'avis pour se faire une idée du marché actuel.

- On ne pourra pas remplir tous nos effectifs dans l'heure qui suit! Idiot de baseballeur! Tu sais combien d'acteur on devait avoir? Rétorqua violemment Hayato.

- Je décrète l'état d'urgence. Nous remplacerons nos acteurs coute que coute. Répondit calmement le châtain.

Tsuna sortit de son bureau en marchant, dépassant ses deux collaborateurs. Il prit un air sérieux et viril qui contrastait avec son apparent frêle et juvénile quelque instant plus tôt. Le voilà en mode «boss». Plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Après le signal d'urgence lancé dans tout les studios, tous les membres du staff, que ce soit réalisateur, techniciens, employés… Tout le monde était présent réunit dans une immense salle de réunion semblable à un grand amphithéâtre, qui d'ailleurs pouvait parfois servir de décor. Mais seulement occasionnellement quand les studios étaient «inutilisables».

Tsunayoshi était debout derrière le micro de la table central de président ou de «professeur». Il était visible de partout dans l'amphithéâtre, devant un nombre incalculable de personne. Il possédait beaucoup de studios et donc beaucoup de personnel. Il n'était ni impressionné ni intimidé. Il observa la masse qui l'observait en murmurant. Il s'éclaira la gorge. Il allait retourner la situation désavantageuse à son profit. Pas question de se plier à une bande de chacal en chaleur qui ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville dans la profession. Il avait un honneur et une entreprise à faire tourner. Tsunayoshi laissa son attitude de boss indécis à son mode boss charismatique. Il était l'homme qui avait réussit à fidéliser ces gens à son compte. Il devait s'en montrer digne.

- Nous sommes dans une situation de crise. Certain d'entre vous avez sans doute remarqué l'absence d'acteurs dans les studios. Mais ce n'est pas dramatique car nous allons y remédier. Les Vongola sont imbattables et nous ne nous plierons devant personne.

Tout le personnel était subjugué face à la confiance de leur boss. Il était imbattable, intraitable, invincible. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour maintenir la paix des Vongola. Tsuna sourit face à l'enthousiaste qu'il avait réussit à créer parmi tout ce monde là. Il ne lui restait plus que le coup de grâce.

- Vous allez tous me sacrifier votre corps pour la survie de ma boite.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après avoir assigné les rôles à chacun, le Juudaime remplissait la paperasse dans son bureau afin de changer certaine information sur la production en cours. Un coup dur mais pas insurmontable. Il s'étira, bailla, lâcha un soupire. Il fit craquer ses articulations du cou. Il ne laisserait jamais son agence couler pour si peu. Des acteurs, il en avait à la pelle dans son entreprise même. Autant s'en servir quand il le fallait.

Vers le début de l'après-midi, le jeune PDG souffla, les épaules raides et les doigts rigides. Il reposa ses yeux ambrés quelque instant. Il s'affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Un nouveau soupire. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure. Il se releva et décida de faire un petit tour des studios.

Arrivé devant le studio 1, Tsuna respira profondément, la main posée sur la poignée de porte du studio. Il laissa place son petit air fragile et éreinté contre son air sérieux. Il entrouvrit la porte d'où s'échappaient de puissants gémissements à faire fondre les plus frigides. Ne se laissant pas démonter pour si peu, le boss s'introduit dans le studio de tournage. Il approcha doucement du réalisateur et opérateur, Colonello. Le jeune président fit un petit signe de continuer et observa la scène. Colonello hocha la tête et continua le tournage, concentré.

Face de la caméra, un décor de bureau, même si certains vrais bureaux des locaux de la compagnie étaient utilisables, à quelques rares occasions, mais le fait d'avoir des murs insonorisés étaient un avantage pour ne pas gêner les autres au travail. Sous le regard de tous, placé au milieu du décor, le torse plaqué contre la table de bois, au milieu de paperasses éparpillées un peu partout, Gokudera gémissait à en faire rougir plus d'un sous les mouvements rythmés et saccadés de Yamamoto qui se fit un plaisir de faire durer la scène. Ex-baseballeur de niveau scolaire, avait laissé de côté sa longue passion pour se sport pour se concentrer sur la production après un petit accident qui lui coûta une blessure au bras. Il y mettait de l'ardeur. Un petit sourire séducteur se dessina tandis qu'il s'occupa d'un certain membre dressé d'une main. Il remonta son autre main pour toucher le corps gémissant sous lui.

- Yamamoto, décale-toi de quelque degré sur la droite et remonte cette foutue chemise, kora! On voit que dalle kora! Ralenti un peu. Gokudera, gémit plus fort, kora. On t'entend pas, kora. Nan, là c'est trop fort. C'est parfait! Gardez le rythme!, kora Vous le tenez! Demanda Colonello qui se rapprocha avec sa caméra pour faire un gros plan.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il avait particulièrement réticent à l'époque mais maintenant il était habitué. Il était à la tête de la plus grande production de film du pays, non du monde! C'était assez gênant au début mais on s'y faisait vite avec de la pratique. Le Juudaime entendit Hayato gémir plus fort en même temps que Takeshi balançait son corps de plus en plus fort et violemment contre son amant. L'Ex-sportif lâcha un râle tout en continuant son activité.

- Ok! Changement de position! Micro, kora! T'es rentré dans le champ! Dégage, kora! Ok! Retenez-vous encore un peu les gars c'est presque fini, kora! Takeshi pose tes fesses contre la table. Hayato, tu le chevauche kora! Lève tes fesses, on voit rien, kora!

Tsuna fit un signe et quitta discrètement le studio 1. Tout était bon de ce côté. Il sortit de la salle en soupirant et rougit fortement. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et attendit de reprendre un rythme cardiaque décent. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Même après toutes ses années, il avait encore un cœur fragile et innocent. Même s'il s'était habitué à voir tous ses acteurs ponctuels en action, savoir que c'était ses propres collègues de travail, ceux qu'il côtoyait dans un bureau, qui y mettait tant de cœur à l'ouvrage, lui faisait tout de même quelque chose. Il respira profondément une dernière fois et se tourna vers le deuxième studio.

Le président entra dans le studio 2. Il fit un signe à Fon qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Tsuna s'approcha de la caméra et observa son cousin dans une petite piscine. Il chuchota à l'opérateur.

- N'oublie pas les plans sous l'eau.

- C'est comme si c'était déjà fait, boss.

Tsuna acquiesça et continua son observation. Dans une petite piscine où les acteurs avaient pied, Squalo était à moitié dans l'eau, là moitié contre le sol. Xanxus s'occupait de lécher avec gourmandise une certaine sucrerie pendant que ses doigts effectuaient des mouvements de vas et viens, faisant pénétrer de l'eau à l'intérieur du corps dont il s'occupait.

- Xanxus, plus ample tes gestes! Squalo, retiens-toi un peu, on a besoin de toi toute la journée.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Xanxus ralentit légèrement le rythme tout en torturant sa pauvre victime qui faisait tout pour se retenir. Depuis le temps qu'il était torturé, il voulait se libérer. Il crut à une pause quand son bourreau avait retiré ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il sente autre chose de plus dur et grand s'immiscer à l'intérieur de lui de façon indécente. Il lâcha un cri de surprise et gémit fortement. Il s'agrippa à l'homme sauvage qui n'y allait pas en douceur dans cette eau froide et glacé.

- Xanxus, plus de bruit, j'entend pas l'eau qui claque!

- La ferme, déchet.

- V-voooooiii! Laissez-moi respirer!

Xanxus retourna Squalo pour qu'il épouse la forme perpendiculaire de la piscine. Il le tira un peu en arrière afin qu'il n'y ait aucun appuie pour le requin, les bras tendus sur le rebord de la surface aqueuse. Le fameux cousin du président dégagea d'une main les longs cheveux blancs flottaient autour des d'eux dans l'eau. La sensation de l'eau froide sur le fiévreux de plaisir était un régal. Dans une position bien plus confortable, l'homme cicatrisé sourit et fit de plus grands mouvements, créant d'immense vague qui l'aidait à pénétrer plus profondément son partenaire.

- Attention, on va bientôt passer aux plans sous l'eau, gardez un peu de réserve pour la suite les gars!

Tsuna quitta le studio 2 et visita quelques uns avant d'arriver au studio 6. Il entra à l'intérieur. Le décor classique: une chambre, un lit deux places, baldaquin… Baldaquin? Le Vongola s'approcha de Reborn qui sourit en le voyant arriver. Il se concentra sur sa caméra, ignorant le nouvel arrivant.

- Reborn, depuis quand on fait des lits de princesse?

- Notre prince a refusé de tourner sans son lit baldaquin.

- Ça ne gêne pas pour les prises de vue?

- Je suis un géni, tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà réglé le problème?

Tsuna hocha la tête et contempla la scène. Il plissa les yeux en voyant un peu de sang sur les draps avec des couteaux et autres objets étranges posés sur la table de chevet. Il plaqua son front contre la paume de sa main en secouant la tête. Connaissant les goûts de Belphégor, il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Il releva la tête quand il vit un sourire du sadique qui lui était adressé tout personnellement. C'était presque un remerciement pour une telle opportunité. Le Decimo sentit un frisson dans le dos. Bel en profita pour tourner sur le côté sa grenouille et lever une jambe, dévoilant tout de leur petite intimité. Il continua ses mouvements effrénés qui déridaient la face habituellement monocorde du jeune Fran. C'était le monde du plaisir charnel et de l'indécence qui avait pervertit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Le plus haut gradé du studio prit un air pensif.

- Les gros plans en bas sont importants, mais ne néglige pas le visage de Fran. On le voit rarement aussi expressif.

- Tu sais à qui tu dis ça, Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna leva les mains, innocents, n'interférant plus dans le tournage. Il recula d'un pas comme preuve de sa bonne foi. Il pouvait lui confiance sur tous les points de vue. Après tout, le studio 6 sous la direction de Reborn collectait toujours les meilleures recettes de la société de production.

- Bel! Les jouets, c'est pas pour faire joli! Pilonne ta grenouille avec et plus vite que ça!

- Ushishishi, c'est comme si c'était fait.

- N-non…sempai…

Le vocabulaire de Reborn laissait parfois à désirer mais au moins, il avait le mérite de se faire comprendre. La voix de Fran n'avait jamais été aussi puissante. Le jeune était d'ailleurs un stagiaire qui… Tsuna regarda en horreur Reborn qui sourit en devinant la pensée de son supérieur.

- Impossible de la lever sans le jeune.

- Mais il est mineur!

- Et consentant. Si tu continues à gêner, je te jette hors du studio, Dame-Tsuna.

Le japonais soupira et sortie du studio. Il se frotta la tête et laissa tomber. Il n'avait rien vu. C'était Reborn après tout. Ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'au prochain studio. Mais à peine poussa-t-il la porte insonorisée qu'il revient sur ses pas et continua son chemin. Il eut du mal à réfréner un frisson d'horreur. D'accord, il avait demandé à tout le personnel, mais pourquoi eux? Il retira vivement l'image de Lussuria et Levi qui tentait une percée vers son cerveau. Il secoua la tête. Il passa son chemin presque en courant en remerciant son ancêtre d'avoir fait de lui le PDG et non un simple producteur. Pauvre Skull. Il était responsable de ce studio. Paix à son âme.

Tsuna pénétra dans le dernier studio, une prison avec Byakuran aux commandes de la caméra. A côté de lui, un bol de marshmallow pour ne pas faire de bruit avec le paquet. Le Juudaime s'approcha du blanc qui lui sourit en lui proposant une sucrerie. Le boss refusa et jeta un coup œil à la scène. Mukuro, menotté, était chevauché très sensuellement par un Kyoya conquis par le plaisir. Lui qui avait ordinairement une tête de tueur était à présent soumis au plaisir comme tous les autres hommes de ce studio.

- J-je vais te mordre à mort…

- Kufufu~Je n'attends que ça, monsieur le policier.

Mukuro retenait son gardien de prison prisonnier au dessus de lui, positionnant le corps de l'uke entre son corps et ses bras menottés. La chemise de l'uniforme était ouverte. L'ananas se permit de lécher et de s'attarder sur un téton durcit sous le traitement.

- Mukuro-chan, fait un sourire à la caméra~ Kyo-chan, ne cache pas ta tête~ Je veux te voir hurler de plaisir~

Kyoya releva légèrement la tête, gêné. Sous l'impulsion de l'homme aux yeux vairons, son corps bascula légèrement en arrière tandis que la danse s'intensifiait, offrant un bon angle pour la caméra. Hibari entrouvrit les yeux et le vit. Lui qui était à la tête de son traitement, celui qui l'avait obligé à s'humilier ainsi.

- Her…herbivore…

- Oya? Tu veux peut-être qu'il nous rejoigne?

Tsuna soupira et s'apprêter à quitter le studio face au sous-entendu quand il fut stoppé par Byakuran, tout sourire. Pas question. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à la scène avant de soupirer à nouveau. Son air de boss collé au visage, il dénoua sa cravate tout en faisant de grand pas vers la scène. Mukuro libéra son prisonnier qui se plaça à quatre pattes. L'italien le pénétra par derrière et invita le châtain à les rejoindre.

- Je suppose qu'un boss doit aussi mettre la main à la pâte pour sauver son entreprise.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, à la tête de la plus grande maison de production, Vongola Production, âgé de vingt-cinq, était le numéro un sur le marché mondial des pornos gays. L'empire de ce milieu s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il était le meilleur, offrant plaisir et qualité à tous ses consommateurs du monde entier. Il resta à jamais indétrônable de sa place de roi. Ce milieu cinématographique qu'était la pornographie gay lui appartenait.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews que je vérifie le taux de perversité parmi vous!

Ne mentez pas! Je sais que vous l'avez lu jusqu'au bout! XD


End file.
